Never Again
by Revolution
Summary: A Song Fic for all you Itey Fans, Song By Nickleback, A event brings back memories for Itey


_He's drunk again, it's time to fight_
    
    _She must have done something wrong tonight,_
    
    _The living room becomes a boxing ring_
    
    _It's time to run when you see him clenching his hands,_
    
    _She's just a woman... Never again_
    
    Itey Martino heard the screams coming down the empty street.  He turned his head to see a pretty red headed girl being hit by a much larger man. Memories of his mother and father flooded in.
    
    _I hear her scream from down the hall,_
    
    _Amazing she can even talk at all,_
    
    _She cries to me... "go back to bed,"_
    
    _I'm terrified that she'll wind up dead in his hands,_
    
    _She's just a woman... Never again_
    
                **_"Anthony, please go back to bed," whispered his mother._**
    
    ****
    
    **_            Itey grabbed his little sister Gabriella and led her back to her room._**
    
    ****
    
    **_            "Tony?" asked Gabriella "Is Daddy going to hurt Momma?"_**
    
    ****
    
    **_            Itey held his sister in his arms and stroked her long dark brown hair._**
    
    ****
    
    **_            "I Don't Know Gabs" he whispered._**__
    
    _Been there before but not like this,_
    
    _Seen it before but not like this,_
    
    _Never before have I seen it this bad,_
    
    _She's just a woman... Never again_
    
    Itey slowly walked towards the struggling couple. He had seen a lot of violence in his life but nothing like this. The girl's pretty face was already caked with blood and marred by bruises. He could feel the anger build up inside him.
    
    _Just tell the nurse you slipped and fell,_
    
    _It starts to sting as it starts to swell,_
    
    _She looks at you... she wants the truth,_
    
    _It's right out there in the waiting room with those hands,_
    
    _Lookin' just as sweet as he can... Never again_
    
    **_"Momma?" whispered Itey as he slowly tiptoed back into the Dining Room._**
    
    ****
    
    **_He gasped when he saw her. _**
    
    ****
    
    **_"Momma!" he yelled cradling her head in his lap "Momma! Please wake Up!"_**
    
    ****
    
    _Seen it before but not like this,_
    
    _Been there before but not like this,_
    
    _Never before have I ever seen it this bad,_
    
    _She's just a woman... Never again_
    
     Itey eased his way slowly down the alley; He had to time this just right. He wasn't the best fighter.
    
    "There a problem 'ere?" he asked.
    
    "Git Da Hell outta here boy!" yelled the man.
    
    Itey looked at the girl, her bright green eyes sparkled with fear.
    
    "Oh, I tink I'll be stayin here."
    
                                                     _Father's a name you haven't earned yet,_
    
    _You're just a child with a temper,_
    
    _Haven't you heard "don't hit a lady,"_
    
    _Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure_
    
    **_"What are we gonna do now?" asked Gabriella as they walked home from their mother's funeral._**
    
    ****
    
    **_"I'm not sure"_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Itey smiled as a small hand was slipped into his. No matter what, Gabriella was his responsibility now. He leaned down so that he was face to face with her._**
    
    ****
    
    **_"What do ya think about America?" he asked._**
    
    ****
    
    **_"We're going to America?" she asked "Oh can we Tony?"_**
    
    ****
    
    **_"I think we can."_**
    
    ****
    
    **_"Goody"_**
    
    ****
    
    **_When they got home, the front door of their house was kicked in._**
    
    ****
    
    **_"Stay here Gabby," Itey exclaimed._**
    
    ****
    
    **_His father lay sprawled on the floor, Itey was relieved Gabby was outside._**
    
    ****
    
    **_"Wake Up!" Itey yelled._**
    
    ****
    
    **_"Hey son," his father slurred, "Where's your mother?"_**
    
    ****
    
    **_"Wheres my mother!?" yelled Itey "My Mother!? You mean the women I just buried, the one you killed?"_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Itey stormed away, trying valiantly to hold back the tears._**
    
    ****
    
    **_"Where's your sister?"_**
    
    ****
    
    **_"Somewhere where you'll never touch her."_**
    
    _He's drunk again, it's time to fight,_
    
    _Same old shit just, just on a different night,_
    
    _She grabs the gun, she's had enough,_
    
    _Tonight she'll find out how fuckin tough is this man,_
    
    _Pulls the trigger fast as she can... Never again_
    
    Itey struggled with the man who was much larger than him. He didn't notice the girl pull a gun from underneath her skirt.
    
    "Jacob!" she yelled "Let him go."
    
    She leveled the gun at his head and the man released Itey.
    
    "Now, Come One Bethy, Be rational," said the man.
    
    "Oh now see Jacob," she whispered dangerously "I'm through being rational."
    
    _Seen it before but not like this,_
    
    _Been there before but not like this,_
    
    _Never before have I ever seen it this bad,_
    
    _She's just a woman... Never again_
    
    Itey watched in shock as the man's body slid to the ground.
    
    "Ya betta git outta here," he whispered looking at the girl.
    
    "You're a good man," she whispered.
    
    She came up to him and kissed him on the cheek, Itey watched as she ran away from him. He had saved one girl from suffering the same fate as his mother.
    
    "Never Again, Momma," he whispered looking up to the sky.
    
    Never again.
    
    ~Revolution~


End file.
